Cat's Dyslexia (The Aftermath)
by BadeElavan143
Summary: Jade and Tori have just found out Cat is dyslexic, what will happen next?


(Cat's P.O.V)

I was outside on the steps in front of my apartment block crying my eyes out. Why? Because my best friend just found out I have dyslexia.

"She's gonna hate my now I know it" I said quietly to myself and carried on sobbing. After a while I heard the door of the apartment block open and I heard someone come out. "_Must be Jade or Tori," __I_ thought "_come to tell me they hate me and don't want to be my friend anymore because I'm too dumb_."

"Cat" someone said behind me and I knew the voice instantly. It was Robbie, my long term crush, Jade or Tori must have gotten him to tell me they hate me instead.

"Cat what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Robbie just go away" I replied but I didn't turn around I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Cat are you crying?" he asked, but I ignored him. Yeah just be all sweet before you break the new that Jade, Tori and everyone else, including you, hate me. I felt him sit next to me.

"Cat, why are you crying?" he asked and I just turned to him with a glare. He knows why I'm crying so why would he ask.

"You know why" I sniffled. I turned away from him, ashamed of him seeing me crying like this, but before I did I saw the confused look on his face.

"No Cat I don't" he said confused. _Yeah he just acts confused so I can tell him what's wrong (even though he knows) and he can laugh at me._

"Yes you do!" I yelled at him, he looked taken back for a second "I know your here to tell me that Jade and Tori hate me!" now he looks confused again.

"Why in the world would Jade or Tori hate you?" he asked "Your their best friend."

"Was" I corrected him "was their best friend till they found how dumb I am."

"Cat your NOT dumb," he told me "if you just tried harder you would get ..."

"NO!" I cut him off "that's not the reason and you know it. I know Jade an Tori told you the reason" I got quieter near the end of the sentence.

"They haven't told me anything," he said.

"Sure they didn't" I replied sarcastically, not believing him.

"They didn't I swear" he tried to convince me.

"Oh yeah like they didn't tell you I was dyslexic" I said and I heard him gasp.

"Your what Cat?" he asked.

"_OK maybe they didn't tell him great now he'll hate me too_" I thought.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he questioned.

"Why not? Just so, they can all laugh at me "I said turning around to face him.

"No one would laugh at you Cat" he said soothingly, trying to comfort me.

"How do you know,?" I asked "they would all be like oh hey look over there, there's that freak Cat, you know the one with the weird disorder" I said in a weird voice to prove my point.

"It's not a weird disorder" he replied, "millions of people have it."

"It's not the same, I look at song lyrics and sometimes they just looked like alphabet soup, I wake up everyday terrified I might have to read something out loud" I was crying again.

"Cat..." he said trying to comfort me.

"No," I glared at him or at least try to even though I was crying "you know it affects my singing, choruses and verses just get jumbled up in my head and I can't do anything about it," Robbie put his arm round my shoulders, he knew how much singing meant to me. "and then you know what I think, I'm never gonna be as good as Tori or Jade" I was full on sobbing right now, and Robbie just pulled me in and let me cry into his shoulders.

Once I calmed down a bit Robbie pulled away but he had his hands on my shoulders "Cat, your an amazing actress and singer." he told me and by the look in his eyes I could tell he wasn't lying "Your better than a lot of the others and don't worry every one has some kind of baggage they have to carry round the rest of there life and yours is dyslexia."

"Oh yeah what's yours?" I asked confused, Mr Perfect having baggage.

"My huge ears" he said wiggling the up and down trying to make my laugh. It worked.

"Yeah but that's not so bad" I replied getting sad again.

"Oh yeah? Every year on Christmas I'm chosen to be the elf because my ears look to realistic" he said pulling on his ears I laughed.

"But you have other great qualities to hid that, I have none." I told him and it was true.

"Cat!" he yelled a stern look on your face "your beautiful, stylish, kind, a great dancer and you have many more qualities that it will take all night to list" he stood up.

"Yeah right, your just trying to make me feel better, no one will love stupid ol' me" I insisted.

"I know one person who will love you" he said sitting back down.

"Who?" I asked but when I turned around to face him his lips were on mine.

It felt amazing and all the sad thoughts just left my head, just so i could focus on this moment. It was over just as quick as it started but it was amazing anyway.

"CAT! Don't ever say no one will love you, I always will even if you have dyslexia" he admitted.

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Really" he said reassuringly and he brought me back into another kiss, maybe dyslexia isn't so bad after all.


End file.
